Knowledge Kids Rebrand (2018)
On September 3, 2018, Knowledge Kids will rebrand after 7 years of it's old 2010 branding, with a new logo, new graphics, and new shows. It will include new mascots that will replace Luna, Chip, and Inkie. Shows * The Ollie and Moon Show * Opie's Home * Belle and Sebastian * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (NEW) * Giver (NEW) * Arthur * Simon (NEW) * Vivi (NEW) * Sweet Tweets * PAW Patrol * Digby Dragon * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small * Kit 'N' Kate * Paper Tales * Floogals * Tumble Leaf * Kate and Mim-Mim * Dino Dana * Timmy Time * Shaun the Sheep * Wild Kratts * Zerby Derby * Kid-E-Cats * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * The Day Henry Met? * Splash and Bubbles * Yoko (NEW) * Go Jetters (NEW) * Alphabet Stories * YOUniverse * Best Sports Ever * Mofy * Space Racers * Doki * Helen's Little School * Ping and Pong (NEW) * Ready Jet Go! * Nico Can Dance * Molang * Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher (NEW) * Super Mighty Makers (NEW) * Pirata and Capitano (NEW) * Bitz and Bob (NEW) * Lilybuds (NEW) * Ella, Oscar and Hoo * Animanimals * Trulli Tales * Kiva Can Do * Genius Genie * P. King Duckling * Tee and Mo * Where's Chicky? (NEW) * Finding Stuff Out * Animaltopia (NEW) Fall 2018 Schedule (Weekdays) * 6:00 am: Kate and Mim-Mim * 6:10 am: Digby Dragon * 6:25 am: Simon * 6:30 am: PAW Patrol * 6:55 am: Kit 'N' Kate * 7:00 am: Wild Kratts * 7:30 am: Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher * 7:42 am: Nico Can Dance * 7:45 am: Space Racers * 7:58 am: Where's Chicky? * 8:00 am: PAW Patrol * 8:20 am: Zerby Derby * 8:30 am: The Ollie and Moon Show * 8:45 am: Opie's Home * 8:55 am: Kid-E-Cats * 9:00 am: Floogals * 9:15 am: Digby Dragon * 9:27 am: Best Sports Ever * 9:30 am: Go Jetters * 9:42 am: Sweet Tweets * 9:45 am: Kiva Can Do * 9:57 am: YOUniverse * 10:00 am: Vivi * 10:10 am: Paper Tales * 10:20 am: Rob the Robot * 10:30 am: PAW Patrol * 10:55 am: Kit 'N' Kate * 11:00 am: Belle and Sebastian * 11:10 am: Super Mighty Makers * 11:20 am: Ping and Pong * 11:30 am: P. King Duckling * 11:40 am: Yoko * 11:55 am: The Day Henry Met? * 12:00 pm: PAW Patrol * 12:25 pm: Timmy Time * 12:30 pm: Ella, Oscar and Hoo * 12:40 pm: Kid-E-Cats * 12:45 pm: Tumble Leaf * 12:58 pm: Where's Chicky? * 1:00 pm: Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * 1:12 pm: Nico Can Dance * 1:15 pm: Helen's Little School * 1:28 pm: Best Sports Ever * 1:30 pm: Pirata and Capitano * 1:43 pm: Where's Chicky? * 1:45 pm: Bitz and Bob * 1:57 pm: Alphabet Stories * 2:00 pm: Lilybuds * 2:13 pm: Where's Chicky? * 2:15 pm: Kate and Mim-Mim * 2:30 pm: Dino Dana * 2:40 pm: Genius Genie * 2:50 pm: Trulli Tales * 3:00 pm: Doki * 3:25 pm: Simon * 3:30 pm: PAW Patrol * 3:50 pm: Tee and Mo * 4:00 pm: Splash and Bubbles * 4:15 pm: Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher * 4:27 pm: Molang * 4:30 pm: The Ollie and Moon Show * 4:43 pm: Where's Chicky? * 4:45 pm: Miffy's Adventures Big and Small * 4:50 pm: Opie's Home * 5:00 pm: Ready Jet Go! * 5:28 pm: Where's Chicky? * 5:30 pm: Wild Kratts * 5:57 pm: Best Sports Ever Fall 2018 Schedule (Weekends) * 6:00 am: Kate and Mim-Mim * 6:23 am: Opie's Home * 6:30 am: Digby Dragon * 6:45 am: Dino Dana * 7:00 am: Arthur * 7:30 am: Wild Kratts * 8:00 am: PAW Patrol * 8:20 am: Zerby Derby * 8:30 am: Floogals * 8:42 am: Sweet Tweets * 8:45 am: Go Jetters * 8:58 am: Best Sports Ever * 9:00 am: Splash and Bubbles * 9:30 am: Trulli Tales * 9:45 am: Lilybuds * 10:00 am: Super Mighty Makers * 10:15 am: Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher * 10:28 am: Where's Chicky? * 10:30 am: True and the Rainbow Kingdom * 10:55 am: Mofy * 11:00 am: Finding Stuff Out * 11:25 am: Animanimals * 11:30 am: Giver * 11:50 am: Shaun the Sheep Category:2018 Category:Blocks Category:Programming Blocks